Story of Evil
by jess.usatanu
Summary: Dos hermanos separados por el bien de todo... el reino de Lucifenia era el mejor de todos, pero poco a poco fue decayendo hasta convertirse en el llamado reino del mal. La princesa Rilliane dirige su reino a su manera, en base a caprichos, mientras que su sirviente Allen la protege y cuida con su vida... pésimo summary, entren y lean ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a mis lectores… etto… resubiendo la saga evil, ya que por extraña razón (no tengo remota idea cual es) se borró la historia T^T ni modos, pero aproveche para corregir y modificar (tuve unas mejores ideas)… espero y les guste

_Pd: Agradecimiento a Claudia-dobe porque con ella empezó todo (y yo lo terminé)_  
_Pd de la pd: No se si sea permitido o no pero… aquí manejo los nombres que originalmente Akuno-P dio a cada vocaloid para la saga… (Rilliane=Rin, Allen=Len, Michaela=Miku etc.)_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A YAMAHA CO. Y CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**_… (si me perteneciera, ya habrían dado varios conciertos en mi país LOL)

* * *

Sin más preámbulos…. *redoble de tambores*… disfruten la lectura…

* * *

Mi abuela solía contarme muchas historias, desde sus historias de cuando era niña hasta leyendas de hace muchos años. Mis favoritas eran las historias medievales: reinos, princesas, caballeros, brujas etc. sin duda me encantan. Ella se sabía muchas pero la favorita de ambas era una a la cual llamaba "El reino del mal", según ella, esta historia es en realidad una leyenda pues no se sabe con certeza si en realidad paso.

Cuenta esta leyenda que hace muchos años atrás el mundo estaba dividido en 7 reinos, pero el 7mo entro en crisis y luego la guerra hasta que desapareció, solo queda lo que son las ruinas del antes castillo. Los 6 reinos restantes toman como lección el derrumbe de dicho lugar y así evitar lo mismo.

Cada reino era reconocido por algo: el reino de Marlon poseía un gran desarrollo en el campo de la pesca, de la agricultura y ganadería se ocupaban los reinos de Elphegort y Beelzef y de la minería se encargaba el reino de Lucifenia, el más rico de todos y donde se centra nuestra historia.

El reino de Lucifenia era el más rico y poderoso de todos, los reyes, el rey Arth y la reina Ana, hacían todo lo posible para mantener en pie a su pueblo. La reina Ana anhelaba mucho a un hijo, ya sea un niño o una niña, era lo que más deseaba y para su suerte, quedo embarazada de dos gemelos a los cuales decidió llamar Rilliane y Allen. Pasaron los años y el rey falleció; la reina obtuvo el poder después de eso, pero la verdadera lucha inició cuando los niños cumplieron 6 años de edad y se tenía que decidir quien lo haría, y para fin, el pequeño Allen fue condenado a muerte a su tan corta edad, lo cual destrozó a la reina, por más que quisiera evitar que su hijo muriera, la orden ya se había dado y no podía hacer mucho. Desconsolada por la idea, el jefe de la guardia real, Leonhart Abaddonia, accedió a ocultarlo y criarlo como su propio hijo. La reina tuvo que mentirle tanto al consejo como al pueblo, había dicho que su hijo ya había muerto en manos del capitán, mientras que la pequeña Rilliane seguía viva y tenía el derecho a reclamar el trono cuando su madre ya no pudiese más.

Unos 11 años más tarde, la reina facellió, mas sin antes decirle al capitán su última petición: "No dejes que Rilliane se quede sola, no podrá… Te lo ruego, trae a Allen al castillo y hazlo su sirviente, pero que nadie se enteré que esta vivo... Ella igual tiene la idea de que esta muerto" con esto último la reina cayó en su eterno descanso para así darle sucesión a su hija.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar del capitán Leonhart, Allen fue creciendo como uno más de la familia, nadie, nadie sabía su verdadera procedencia, el jefe les había dicho que lo encontró abandonado a su corta edad y decidió cuidarlo, incluso Allen guardaba aquel secreto lleno de tristeza.

Cuando llegó el día en que Rilliane fuera concedida al trono, el capitán no dudo un solo momento y fue enseguida buscar a Allen para así cumplir el deseo de la reina…

-¡Allen!

-¿Qué sucede padre?- Una chica de cabello castaño algo extrañaba se preguntaba el porque la tan agitada reacción de su padre

-Jermeille, ¿Has visto a Allen?

-Se fue hace un momento ¿Por qué?- dijo algo molesta, ella no tomaba al otro como su hermano, nunca lo aceptó. El padre sin responderle fue a buscarlo para decirle que su madre había muerto y lo que deseaba.

Al momento que lo encontró, decidió llevárselo para decirle todo..  
-¿Qué sucede pad… digo… Leonhart?- Allen solo acostumbraba decirle padre cuando estaba presente alguna otra persona, pero cuando se encontraba a solas, recordaba que no era su progenitor y se le dirigía por su nombre…

-Allen… mira, tu madre, la reina… ha… fallecido… - La noticia lleno de sentimientos la mente y el corazón del chico, no sabía que pensar, estaba confundido –Ella me pidió que… que cuando falleciera, te llevará al castillo y estuvieses con tu hermana para cuidarla, protegerla y ayudarla, ya que no podría sola…

-¿Mi… hermana? ¡Pero para ella estoy muerto!

-Por eso no utilizarás en tu nombre el "Lucifenia" que es lo que distingue a la realeza… serás Allen Abaddonia, mi hijo.

-¡Pero así la estaría engañando!

-¡Allen, escucha! Si el consejo se llega a enterar de que sigues vivo, sin duda alguna te matarán, desde los 6 años estabas condenado a muerte y yo te oculté por orden de tu madre… ¿No quieres regresar al palacio y estar a su lado como su sirviente? Sigues siendo su hermano, de la misma sangre…

-Ella no sabe que sigo con vida… pero quiero volver a verla…

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas el ser su fiel siervo?

-La seguiré hasta el final….

* * *

Tururururururururu…. Hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración.. ¿Diganme que les pareció, ok?

Acepto CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! Y los que insulten mi trabajo… neee, simplemente los ignoro xD jajajaja espero que pronto me llegue de nuevo la inspiración para continuar esta dramática historia :D


	2. Chapter 2

Turururu… he aquí el siguiente capitulo… estoy realmente inspirada ahora que solo me queda un tiempo de vacaciones xD  
Disfruten el capitulo mis lectores…

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A YAMAHA CO. Y CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**_

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Serás su fiel siervo?  
-Hasta el fin de los tiempos

Sin duda alguna, Allen estaba decidido a estar y proteger a su hermana, aunque sea disfrazado de un hijo de Abaddonia, lo que más le intrigaba era que Rilliane seguiría con la misma idea de su hermano muerto y teniéndolo tan cerca a ella.

Un tiempo después de que Rilliane fuera coronada, el país fue decayendo, lo que sus padres habían logrado en varios años de reinado, ella poco a poco lo fue destruyendo: aumento los impuestos a punto de que los pueblerinos trabajaran más arduo y peor que antes, utilizaba aquel dinero para cumplir sus caprichos. Sus trabajadores poco a poco iban desapareciendo, o no aguantaban la soberbia de aquella chica o ella misma los mandaba a degollar por no seguir sus órdenes e ir en su contra.

Allen estaba decido, decidido a ir hasta ella y servirle, sin embargo, aún le invadía el remordimiento que tiene hacia él mismo el haber escondido por tantos años ese secreto devastador para que al fin llegará con ella y no lo pueda decir…

-Tsk! Todos estos sirvientes son unos inútiles… no me sirven para nada… -Decía la princesa en un tono molesto debido a que su té de la tarde no había llegado –Sería mejor si todos muriesen, aunque eso lo puedo hacer... pero me quedaría sin diversión…- Con una sonrisa maliciosa se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-Disculpe, majestad…- Leonhart entró en dicha habitación, la del trono para ser más precisos.

-¿Qué sucede Leonhart?

-Pues verá… he oído que esta solicitando otros sirvientes..

-Me he rendido… todos son iguales de incompetentes

-Majestad… permítame ser aquel que esté a su lado como un siervo más...- Allen se asomó para así poder hablar con Rilliane, entonces al ver a aquel chico, a Rilliane le llegó un sentimiento combinado entre nostalgia, duda y extrañez…

- ¿Y quien eres tu para solicitar este trabajo?

-Pues vera… yo… - En ese instante, a Allen le torturaba la idea de querer decirle la verdad, de que no había muerto, que era su hermano, sin embargo, tanto él como Leonhart prometieron guardar dicho secreto hasta el fin

-¿Y bien? ¡Habla!

Justo cuando Allen estaba decidido a dar su respuesta, una chica de cabello rojo, recogido en dos coletas en forma de remolinos entró en la sala con, al parecer, el té de la tarde…

- M-majestad… le he traído su té

- Ya era hora… Charttetto – Apenas olisqueo y dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza, cuyos detalles eran difíciles de igualar, en su rostro se manifestó una expresión de asco… -¿Qué se supone que es "esto"?

- Es lo que pidió para hoy, majestad…

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Éste no es lo que os había pedido! – Con ello, la princesa se desquitó con aquella sirvienta, arrojándole a sí, aquella taza haciendo se rompa y Caiga sobre ella… -¡Desaparece de mi vista!- Angustiada y con sentimientos encontrados, Charttetto decidió retirarse, más sin antes darle un mensaje a Allen desde lejos, esperando que él pudiera leer sus labios…

- _Vete y no vuelvas, por favor…_

- ¡Tsk! Creó que si necesitaré a alguien más… - Con una mirada maliciosa volteó a ver al chico. Este solo trago saliva para tener el suficiente valor y voluntad para quedarse - ¡Mariam!- Una mujer, ya al parecer de edad adulta, llegó lo más pronto posible al ala de donde escuchó su nombre

-¿Si, alteza?

-Llévate a Allen… será mi nuevo sirviente… hasta el momento- Mariam, asentó con la cabeza y así se llevó al otro rubio al ala de los sirvientes.

-¿Porqué? –Le preguntó su nueva jefa, por así decirlo

-¿Porqué qué?

-¿Porqué viniste? ¿Sabes a lo que te estas sometiendo verdad?

-Sí, pero hay algo en mi conciencia y en mi interior que me indica que haga esto… que es lo correcto… Y si con ello esta el defenderla, lo haré con mi propia vida…

-Eres un buen chico Allen… No mereces estar aquí –Le dijo mientras le daba sus ropajes de siervo –Ten, te servirán mientras tanto, en lo que se hace tu propio ropaje

-Muchas gracias, ¿Mariam, no?

-Si, Mariam Futapie, jefa de Sirvientas... Espero que no pase nada malo contigo…

-No te preocupes…

* * *

¡Chaaaan chaaaan chaaaannn! Hasta acá llega este 2do capitulo jejeje Perdonen si tardo MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO en subirlos… es que no soy buena en la inspiración y si la tengo, se me va por culpa de las tareas y trabajos... espero que ya el siguiente ya pueda hacerlo en menos tiempo ejejeje

PD: No es necesario que me digan, ¡YA SE! ¡ESTA MUY CORTO! T^T


End file.
